Long Road Home
by xConcr3t3 Jungl3 5urf3r
Summary: It has been said that key moments in our lives will forever define us, and lead us to the path that will take us to our eventual destination but you're losing your memory now and your course shifts to where you were always meant to be. Steroline.Delena.
1. Little Boy Lost, Little Boy Found

AU a couple years post 3x03.  
>Pairings at start: BonnieJeremy, Elena/Damon, Tyler/Caroline/Matt, && Rebekah/Stefan/Katherine  
>Summary: It has been said that key moments in our lives will forever define us, and lead us to the path that will take us to our eventual destination but your losing your memory now and your roadmap shift to where you were always meant to be. Steroline.<p>

* * *

><p>Long Road Home<br>by  
>xConcr3t3 Jungl3 5urf3r<p>

**Chapter One: **_Little Boy Lost, Little Boy Found_

Feet clumsily carry the eternal teenager forward as he stumbles over the rough terrain of the Virginian forest. Branches snap beneath his feet as he moves deeper into the woods. Deeper, deeper, deeper until he no longer hear the sounds that coincided with that of the chase, he ran. Then he stops, huffing and puffing like an obese chain-smoker running a marathon on a whim.

In all his years as a vampire, and the seventeen prior did he remember feeling this miserable. A visibly shaking hand forces back sweat-drenched locks previously matted down against his forehead as gorgeous green eyes search the forest for those responsible for his current state.

His current state… they'd certainly made a mess of him. The constant wretched prickling of his skin from his vervain shower and an absolutely unbearable explosion of pain ravaging his chest from an array of torture devices are proof of that. A phantom creak, possibly a snapping branch, sends fear tearing through his heart and his feet into overdrive desperately trying to carry him in the opposite direction.

Feet react faster than his mind causing a displacement of weight and already heavy legs send him off balance; he didn't stand a prayer. Muscular, jean-clad legs stumble forward sending him crashing into the woman of skinny stature.

Girl: Ow! Hey, watch it!

Even in a shriek-like fashion the voice has a touch of sweet femininity that appeals to the Ripper's ears. As he drowns in silky blonde spirals the scent of vanilla cinnamon, bodies tangle in a mixture of old faded blue jeans and a summer dress. Finger nails scratch into his back as if trying to get a grip and throw him off and he hisses in pain desperately summoning the strength to roll away from the battling brunette.

Ragged, shaky breaths are expelled as he struggles to take the necessary steps to get air into his chest. Emerald irises travel up the length of curvy, long legs and continue upward until their eyes lock. Her eyes make the stars look dull by comparison. The shimmery halos of blue surrounding her pupils remind him of the halos angels wear atop their heads. Come to think of it, if he were to look up the word angel in the dictionary, he would surely find the image of the mystery girl exactly as she appears before him in this very moment, her mere presence embodying every meaning of the word.

Loose platinum blonde spirals of hair are perfectly sculpted to compliment her angelic face. Those lips are a taste of perfection, equally sensual and soft. Her tall slender figure is accentuated by the soft yellow summer dress which highlights her peaches n' cream complexion.

She is a vision, one that seems to be blurring as darkness pulls at the edge of his consciousness. As she reverts to blurred contours and the world slips away; words reverberating in his mind until he falls into the blackness.

Caroline: My God, Stefan… Stefan, can you hear me? It's me Caroline. Stefan..? Stefan!

* * *

><p>So there you have it the first exciting installment of Long Road Home (LRH).<br>Any question, comments, concerns, praises to be sung?  
>LET ME KNOW WHAT SHIPS YOU WANT TO SEE!<br>Add fuel to the fire and help inspire…  
>Review!<p> 


	2. Gather the Troops

Summary: It has been said that key moments in our lives will forever define us, and lead us to the path that will take us to our eventual destination but you're losing your memory now and your course shift to where you were always meant to be. Steroline.

Zero Reviews? What's a guy gotta do?

Long Road Home  
>by<br>xConcr3t3 Jungl3 5urf3r

**Chapter Two: **_Gather the Troops. (We Have a Soldier Down)_

Caroline stood at a crossroads.

People say he's become a monster, a real Ripper, bonded to Klaus willingly and damned for all eternity…But are people as wrong about him as they are about everything else? Not really knowing the answer, Caroline decides to act- remembering a time when nobody believed in her but him. Slender arms scoop him up and position his limp body over her shoulder in a fireman's carry. Then without a word she vamp speeds into the night towards her house.

_xXx_

In the dead of night, Damon Salvatore lays intertwined in bed with his girlfriend, Elena Gilbert. _Girlfriend_. Even after two years of exclusivity, the words Elena and girlfriend feel surreal without the word Stefan as a tagline but it's a good kind of surreal, the kind that makes him feel like his heart is beating every single time he thinks or says the word.

Elena: Whatcha' thinking about?

His fingers lace into hers atop his bare chest as that devious smirk teases his lips, the one that makes her heart skip a beat. He turns his head down to hers and brushes his lips gently against her ear whispering seductively.

Damon: Round two.

His body flashes in a blurred movement solidifying with him atop her pressing his forearms into the bed to keep from crushing her. Laughter permeates the air and tickles beneath his kiss. Expert lips move down to her neck and across her collarbone turning that laugh into a gasp as her fingers slip into the hairs on the nape of his neck only adding fuel to the fire.

_Riinng. Riiing._

Blue eyes darken as he rolls off the brunette beneath him and silently curses whoever it is that's interrupting their moment. Long digits wrap around the cell phone and bring it up to read _Blondie_ flashing across the screen. With a furrowed brow, he flips open his phone and presses the green call button knowing that it must be big if she'd dare to call him.

Damon: Whataya' want.

The words come out gruff and frustrated, not exactly thrilled to be interrupted by the girl that he had a strained relationship with- and that's putting it mildly. Blue eyes see Elena curiously staring immediately picking up on his discontent.

Caroline: Well hello to you too, Damon.  
>Damon: Whataya' want?<br>Caroline: You're help.

Judging by her tone she hated saying it about as much as he hated hearing it.

Caroline: I was low on blood so I got all nostalgic and decided to go hunting in the woods for some dinner and I ran into him- well I didn't run into him as much as he ran into me. Or I guess you could say we ran into each-  
>Damon: Caroline, the point?<br>Caroline: It's Stefan.

Disbelief clutches the usually sarcastic, witty vampire and he repeats his brother's name in a dumbfounded manner. Elena's ears perk at the broken whisper of her ex-boyfriends name. Stefan?

Caroline: He's really hurt and I can't get him to drink. Damon, you know I wouldn't be asking if it wasn't life or death.  
>Damon: Where're you?<br>Caroline: My house.  
>Damon: You brought him home with you! Are you insane? *groans in frustration* I'll be right there. Don't do anything stupid.<p>

Snapping his phone shut, Damon pulls back the covers and grabs his jeans off the floor hoping to get out of the room before she could react. It is only wishful thinking. Slipping into his jeans and fiddling with his belt buckle is interrupted when he feels the soft skin of her hand latching onto his forearm.

Elena: Damon, what's going on?

Lips close tightly and his eyes narrow as he internally debates telling her. Giving in to those curious chocolate irises, he nods over to the nearest article of her clothing. After all, if he didn't clue her in, she'd find out another way and take manners into her own hands which usually spells disaster.

Damon: C'mon. Looks like our past has come back to haunt us.

_xXx_

Stunning sapphire eyes study his prone form worriedly. His chest was canvased with lacerations and bruising. On his side a large chunk of flesh had been removed and his rib bone was exposed. She tries to clean and mend the injuries to the best of her capabilities but handy with a medical kit was not on her list of skills.

Caroline: C'mon, Stefan. Stay with me.

Pain and darkness ravish the injured vampire, pulling him like quicksand- the more he fought it the deeper he slipped. When all hope seems lost and he's about to give into it- allow it to swallow him hole and carry him off the face of this planet- a soft hand gently touches his cheek. Was it the angel from the woods? Maybe it was Lexi. He knew she'd come for him, she always did. Wait, no. The touch is too soft, too foreign.

A strangled moan escapes his lips as he tries fruitlessly to open tired swollen eyes. Sandpaper rubbing against his vocal chords prohibit speaking though when another hand rests on his other cheek so that the person was now cupping his face, did make him want to try harder.

Caroline: Stefan. Stefan, c'mon. You're scaring me. Open your eyes.

The voice so beautiful and angelic; there's no way he could do anything but comply. Heavy lids are pried open by sheer power of will to reveal sage irises searching her with curiosity. Blue eyes oozing relief meet his and the edges of her lips curl into a smile.

Caroline: Thank God.  
>Damon: Please, call me Damon.<p>

Stefan watches baby blues roll in annoyance before she turns away to look at the newcomers face. That's when the voice earlier struck a chord within his mind. DAMON! Fear, panic, and repulsion hit him with the force of a physical blow and he tries to move, run for his life but he's too weak, too close to death to fight it.

Helplessly, he watches Damon saunter over to him and toss a bag onto the bed dangerously close to the gaping hole in his side. Pulling out a blood bag from the dufflebag causing the sting of betrayal to smart worse than anything he'd endured physically. The blonde (did she say her name was Caroline) brought him to the man that wanted him to be a soulless monster, be his definition of his brother. They were going to make him drink HUMAN blood. It'd been over fifty years since he'd gotten back on the rails… or so he thinks.

Damon: Hello, _brother_. Decide to come home? (sighs after giving up the urge to just leave his baby bro for dead) Drink up then get the hell out.

Damon busts the top off the blood bag and holds it to his little brother's lips then took his little brother's hand in his before placing it securely on the bag and letting it go entirely. Once he's sure Stefan can hold the bag, he grabs Caroline by the arm and drags her out of the room to where Elena stood eyeing the room eagerly.

Caroline: Whata' we do now?

Brown eyes bore into Damon also curious of the answer to the question. Part of her wants to run in there and throw her arms around him begging him to never leave again then there was the part that wants to take Damon by the arm and run out of the house to never look back. Torn between two brothers, back where she started all those years ago. God she hates it.

Damon: We wait to see if it's Stefan or the Ripper that comes out of that room.

_xXx_

They wait, wait, and wait.

5 minutes, 10 minutes, 15 minutes… Entirely too long to finish a bag of blood.

Cautiously, Damon nears the door only to have it plow into him with the force of a foot driving squarely into the middle of it. Before Damon can even hit the grounds hands grip his shirt and drive him the rest of the way down.

Stefan: Over fifty years of not drinking human blood- fifty years, Damon! Why'd you do it? So I'll remember what it's like to be brothers again or because you hold me responsible for what happened to Katherine over a century ago.

His grip on his brother loosens then tightens, picking him up off the floor just to slam him down again. That's when he hears a voice that strikes a chord within his soul. Eyes roam upwards to take in dark chocolate hair and even chocolatier eyes with gold flecks that he thought he'd never see again. Wordlessly, he climbs off of his brother and closes the space between him and her. Green eyes bleed a torrent of unrecognizable emotions as a gentle hand reaches up to cup her face.

Stefan: You can't be real. Katherine?  
>Elena: No, it's me Elena.<p>

His hand retracts as though he's been physically burned and confusion contorts his features.

Stefan: Who's Elena?


	3. Anywhere but Here

Summary: It has been said that key moments in our lives will forever define us, and lead us to the path that will take us to our eventual destination but you're losing your memory now and your course shift to where you were always meant to be. Steroline.

Long Road Home  
>by<br>xConcr3t3 Jungl3 5urf3r

**Chapter Three: _Anywhere but here_**

(Three days later)

The better part of a decade has been stricken from his memories.

Sleep hasn't come easily to the eternal teen. In fact, he's spent so much time staring at the ceiling that he's starting to think he's formed an intimate relationship with it. In frustration he kicks back the covers and stomps across the room, plopping down in his desk chair and putting his feet up on it.

Stefan: (whisper) _Ain't no rest for the wicked. _

Stefan's not one for living without answers, wandering helplessly. He likes control so he decides to take the bull by the horns and continue reading his diaries in an attempt to gain as much knowledge as he can. After all, knowledge is power. Gorgeous green eyes scan page after page absorbing the knowledge like a sponge. He reads everything from the day of his first encounter with Elena to the last few sentences.

'_To save Damon I must seek help from the devil and I only hope… I only hope that it will not be in vain. I refuse to come back without a cure. No matter how long it takes, whatever it takes, I'll find a cure. I'm Stefan Salvatore and this may very well be my final entry.'_

He closes the page and, as if on cue, there's a knock at the door. Tired green eyes move upwards to find the last person he expects to see… Caroline Forbes.

Caroline: Hey Broody. Whatcha' reading?  
>Stefan: The story of some poor schmuck that made a martyr of himself.<br>Caroline: Autobiography?

Gorgeous green eyes go curious as they shift upwards to the blonde wondering how she knew so well what he was talking about. A smile teases his lips as he shoots her a nod.

Stefan: And what can I do for you, Caroline.  
>Caroline: So you remember me now?<br>Stefan: Are you kidding me? Who could forget you?

She returns his smile, one of those patented Caroline Forbes smiles that get all the boy's hearts racing. He imagines it'd work on his heart too… that is if it'd actually beat. How was it that he wrote these extensive romantic heartfelt words about Elena and spent mere pages recognizing the blonde goddess before him. She was beautiful, no not beautiful… the word's too feeble too insignificant. She's breathtaking, heart skips a beat gorgeous. There's no denying that.

Caroline: Ya' know I've never been here before.  
>Stefan: (sheepishly) No I don't actually.<br>Caroline: Yeah, that whole memory loss thing sucks.

He finds it a statement that doesn't need anything added on other than a small nod of comprehension. As if he's no longer there she begins moving through his room and look through shelves of books and records. Long, slender fingers move from album to album reading off the names on the records in her mind.

Stefan: There's over a century's worth of junk in this place.  
>Caroline: Well, I would not call ACDC and the Rolling Stones junk.<br>Stefan: Let's get out of here.

Her attention snaps back to him, her face illuminated with surprise. The whole reason she was here was because the man had become a recluse since his return and Damon begged her to do something about it. _That just made her job a hell of a lot easier._

Caroline: Sure. Whataya' have in mind?  
>Stefan: Anywhere but here.<br>Caroline: Think I know a place.

Stefan can practically see the cogs in her head turning and has no clue what he got himself into. Yet he can't bring himself to care where. He wants to be anywhere but here- under the same roof as his ex-lover and brother- and he wants to be there with her.

**Review.**  
><strong>And thanks to those who have.<strong>  
><strong>Means a lot :) <strong>


	4. Sink or Swim

XConcr3t3 Jungl3 5urf3r

_Presents_

Long Road Home

**A Vampire Diaries Fanfiction**

**Summary:** It has been said that key moments in our lives will forever define us, and lead us to the path that will take us to our eventual destination but you're losing your memory now and your course shift to where you were always meant to be. Steroline.  
><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I'd like to thank all of you that took the time to review: reader, Tessie, bookfreak25, Ahnuh, and LaLaALa521. Sorry it took so long for me to update!

Chapter Four:  
>Sink or Swim<p>

When he emerges from the bathroom he's wearing a grey V-neck tee that hug his muscular torso until chiseled abs protrude through the cottony fabric and navy and white plaid boardshorts hung loosely over narrowed hips stopping just above brawny calf muscles per Caroline's request.

Stefan: So I'm going to take a shot in the dark and guess we're going swimming.  
>Caroline: Ladies and gentleman the boy's a genius. Now c'mon!<p>

The bubbly blonde takes him by the arm and drags him past the threshold of his bedroom when he hears the sound of combination footfalls headed their way. Suddenly, he's leading instead of following, vamp-speeding into the nearest room and pulling her in. Immediately he closes the door behind them and brings his finger to his lips to silence her questions he sees swirling in his eyes.

_She transforms in front of his eyes, a memory emerging from the murky depths of his mind. Suddenly blonde locks grew dark and features contorted reshaping into those of Katherine Pierce. There's that wild sexy grin that screams up to no good on her features as she buries her face in his neck making a trail of soft kisses until they meet his lips. _

_A passionate, stolen kiss is taken but he pulls back a moment eyes trailing to the door for fear of being caught. His arms wrap around the brunette tightly, protectively contradicting the attitude of him in his journals._

Stefan: Shh… Katherine. They musn't find us.  
>Caroline: Did you just call me Katherine?<p>

The sweet voice of Caroline pulls him back to the present and his brow furrows trying to understand what'd just happened. Was that a memory? He could practically taste her upon his lips. No. Now wasn't the time. Someone was coming and if he'd learned anything from the fear he felt in the past, he needed to be prepared.

Stefan: M'sorry.

It's muttered in a hushed whisper as his eyes move to the crack between the door and the frame watching as Damon moves past headed to his room. Gorgeous green moves to meet the baby blues of Caroline.

Stefan: It's Damon.  
>Caroline: You say that like it's a bad thing.<br>Stefan: Its' not. Don't get me wrong. I just I don't want to do the whole brother to brother moment thing right now.

She can see the emotions mizingin his eyes. Uncertainty. Fear. Anger. Love. Happiness. Loyalty. So many conflicting emotions she even feels confused by them. And if she didn't know how to deal with them right now, how could she? So she decides to come up with a plan B.

Caroline: Vamp speed to my car on the count of three. Ready.  
>Stefan: All right. 1.. 2.. 3.<p>

As fast as their legs could carry them, the two move down the hall, barreling down the stairs, and to the front door. Stefan goes to open the door, always the gentleman. Much to their surprise they open the door find Elena Gilbert still reaching for the knob.

Elena: (warily) Hey.  
>Stefan &amp; Caroline: Hey.<br>Stefan: Well see ya' later.

He grabs Caroline gently by the arm in the hopes of guiding her out past Elena without further conversation. But he hadn't exactly been lucky as of late. He'd successfully passed Elena but was stopped short when she called out after him.

Exhaling slowly, he stops and turns to Caroline hesitantly letting go of her arm and telling her he'd be just a minute. Crossing his arms over his chest he moves back towards Elena leaning against the doorway.

Stefan: What can I do for you, Elena?  
>Elena: Are we strangers now?<p>

She hates the way he's looking at her, missing the warmth that'd been replaced by indifference. Swallowing to moisten his suddenly dry throat, he tries to process the question. He felt something for this girl. There were two journals filled with declarations of love sitting in his room but he didn't remember. To him she was a virtual stranger. Sure he knew her favorites, the things she hates, but he doesn't really. It's someone else's knowledge attained.

Stefan: I don't know what we are, Elena. I spent the entire morning reading this story of a boy who loved a girl more than anything but hated his ex for loving both him and his brother. Now, that's the person I know you as. You're the woman that has this epic history with me but a present with my brother and I really think we should just leave the past in the past… for all of our sake. Goodbye Elena.

He gives her a soft kiss on her forehead goodbye wondering how his head could have forgotten her but his heart breaks as he turns, taking his love and walking away not daring to look back. He moves with a purpose to Caroline's car and into the passenger seat, not daring to breathe until he's out of the woods.

Caroline: You okay?  
>Stefan: Yeah, just let's go.<br>Caroline: Yeah.

xXx

Stefan: This is the Lockwood property's swimming hole. We've been here before.  
>Caroline: Yeah, you remember?<br>Stefan: No. I wrote it down.  
>Caroline: You wrote about me in your diary?<br>Stefan: Journal. And yeah. I did. Got a problem with that Forbes?

A smile sneaks onto her features as he cocks an eyebrow and smirks slightly in an I-dare-you-to-object kind of way that is way more animated than the serious vampire look she's used to mocking.

Stefan: Taylor's not coming is he?  
>Caroline: You mean Tyler? Nope, we're technically trespassing. Got a problem with that Salvatore?<br>Stefan: You kidding me? I'm a rebel.

She playfully nudges him on the shoulder before they climb out of her car and Stefan wastes no time treading forward pulling off his shirt and kicking off his flip flops along the way and diving into the water with a carefree nature that's very un-Stefan like. Sure around her he's always been a bit more relaxed, stepping out from his shell but never like this.

Before he allows her to think about it anymore intently, he calls out for her to come on in and she dips the tip of her toe into the water.

Stefan: C'mon, Care. The water's fine!  
>Caroline: Yeah, if you like freezing to death!<p>

There's a glimmer of mischief in his eyes as he swims back to the water's edge and lets out a sigh slowly shaking his head.

Stefan: Well, it's a good thing we're already dead.

Blue eyes widen in surprise as he presses a hand into that muddy clay to pull himself up out of the water enough to reach up with his other hand and capture hers affectively pulling her in before she can protest. Laughter spills into the atmosphere after her girly shriek and the sound of water splashing. She emerges from beneath with a faux anger and just when he's about to apologize she calls out.

Caroline: You're a dead man, Salvatore!

Immediately, slender arms move splashing water at him vengefully. To her surprise a strong arm wraps around her to hold her in place and his free hand dove into the water, hungrily scooping it into her. It moves in waves splashing the squirming blonde. She shrieks in protest and he can't contain the laughter that bubbles inside of him.

Slender arms immediately seek retaliation splashing up over her shoulder and into him. Before either knew what happened they were in full on war, water splashing haphazardly into one another until he has her in his arms again with his face dangerously close to the proximity of hers. With her arms across his chest, she was defenseless

His eyes lock into the blue lagoon that is her eyes and all he can think about is kissing her. He wants it. Needs it. All he can think about is kissing Caroline, being with Caroline. Hell even pornstars would blush at the thoughts he had.

A hand slips coolly off her waist and cups the motionless blonde's face as he pulls her in and presses his lips to hers thinking sink or swim.

**Review!**

**Just Click that button down there**

**(it's fun I promise)**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Please. Lol.**


	5. Stuck Like Glue

-  
>XConcr3t3 Jungl3 5urf3r<br>_Presents  
><em>Long Road Home  
>A Vampire Diaries Fanfiction<br>-

**Summary:** It has been said that key moments in our lives will forever define us, and lead us to the path that will take us to our eventual destination but you're losing your memory now and your course shift to where you were always meant to be. Steroline.  
><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I'd like to thank all of you that took the time to review: bookfeak25, Tessie, Lazydreamer99, LaLaALa521! I cannot even begin to describe how much reviews mean to me. They're momentous in motivation to continue. (hint hint people)

Chapter Five:  
>Stuck Like Glue<p>

She pulls back.

Caroline: You can't do that.  
>Stefan: I-I know but… why not?<p>

With lips centimeters apart, he fought the urge to move in that last little gap and kiss away any doubt but resists long enough to get her explanation. Maybe he'd missed something- other than huge gaps of memory. Maybe she didn't feel the same and he read it wrong. Teeth rake across his lip as he hovers losing a battle with his patients.

Caroline: Because, you just can't.  
>Stefan: Well that's too bad because on the count of three I'm going to kiss you again unless you stop me. 1-2-<p>

Before the word three escapes his lips in the slow count, she has her hands on his face pulling him into a heated frenzy of kisses. Lips. Tongues. Hands. Everything out of control in the best possible way. Hot kisses. Fast kisses. Slow kisses. A wild tangent of speeds and heats charge the atmosphere until suddenly their moment of heat is doused by Caroline pressing her hands on his bare chest and forcing him back.

Caroline: I'm sorry.

Questioning eyes flash to hurt as the blonde swims back to the edge and continues leaving 'til she's too far gone. When he finally shakes the shock from his expression and body, massive hands slap the water in frustration.

When you take a chance there's always a possibility of failure, sinking, but nobody ever really wants to reflect on that until it's shoved in their face and they're left with no alternative.

Do or die.  
>Sink or swim.<p>

Looks like she chose… and he was going down.

xXx

Damon: So how was splashing around with Vampire Barbie?  
>Stefan: Not now, Damon.<p>

The obviously agitated younger Salvatore blew right past the brother that'd become an annoyance in his life over the past century. Then they were friends, brothers again, but he doesn't know how to live that life. He doesn't know how to not hate his brother regardless of all he'd written.

Damon: That well, huh?  
>Stefan: Don't be a dick, <em>brother.<em>

The word involuntarily came out as an insult, sending the older brothers eyebrows to raise high up his forehead. For years he's lived with the guilt of his little brother sacrificing everything for him despite what he did to Andi and Elena. He was the guy that risked everything to save his brother, always the martyr. That's how he'd remembered him… not as the guy that loathed his very existence.

Stefan saw this struggle, sympathized really, but he couldn't allow himself to care about anything other than Caroline. He was a man without a past (well a portion anyways), lost in the present, and void of a future. The only thing he wanted didn't want him.

Stefan: I'm sorry, Damon. I just can't do this right now.  
>Damon: (innocently) Do what, Stef?<p>

Stefan glares at his brother in a merciless fashion that vaguely softens before becoming hard again. It was hell looking at him, dealing with him. He pours himself a drink without so much as looking at Damon and goes to walk off hearing his brother call for him one more time forcing him to snap back before he gets to the stairs.

Stefan: This. This God damn love-hate brothers dance we've been doing for over a god damn century.  
>Damon: Alright fine but I want an I-O-U one brotherly moment post-it signed and on my desk by morning.<p>

xXx

He crashed onto his bed with both emotional and physical exhaustion. He couldn't remember the last time he slept a solid night's sleep and secretly wondered if he ever would again. Gorgeous green dipped behind heavy lids only to stubbornly open. The process is repeated again and again until he hears a knock at his door.

Stefan: Go away!

To his dismay, he hears the door open and snaps up to yell at whoever it was only to let the words die on his lips the moment he sees blond tresses and a halfhearted smile.

Caroline: So are you this rude to everyone or just girls that pull a kiss 'n run on you.

A smile tugs slightly at his lips as he shakes his head back and forth slowly.

Stefan: I'm sorry, I… I just haven't been able to sleep since—

He lets the stammered statement die on his lips as she walked into his room and climbed into bed with him. Disbelief crosses his features but he takes the chance to be near her none the less, lying back down and she cuddles into his side.

Caroline: Goodnight, Stefan.  
>Stefan: Goodnight, Caroline.<p>

xXx

_Teeth sink into tender flesh and he begins to greedily feast on his latest victim. Images begin to flicker from one person to the next as the body count rises well into the hundreds. Then it stops and he sees two of his fellow vampires- a blonde haired, blue eyed beauty and a man with light brown hair and green eyes. _

Caroline: Stefan… Stefan! Wake up!

Green eyes snap open on command and Caroline's hands go from shaking him to cupping his face in concern. His chest heaves madly as fear remains evident in his eyes.

Caroline: Hey Stefan, it's okay. You were having a nightmare.  
>Stefan: Th-they were memories.<p>

His voice comes out uncharacteristically breathless as he removes her hands from his face and vamp speeds across the room to get distance. His hands run through his hair matted to his forehead until they find their resting place on the back of the head.

Caroline: What'd you see?  
>Stefan: Me feeding…killing like the <em>ripper<em> I am.

There's a frustration in his tone that makes her want to draw near but he forces her back in his way of protecting her.

Caroline: Don't. Don't do that.  
>Stefan: Do what?<br>Caroline: Push me away thinking it's to protect me. I told you before, I'm not girly little Caroline anymore. I can handle myself.

He lets out a low, reluctant huff but moves his hand to gently cup her face none the less. She had to get it through her head. She had to understand.

Stefan: It's not about handling yourself, Caroline. You're the most loving, lively person I know and you've got this fire… I just can't bear the thought of putting it out.

The soft gentle nature of the words pound into her heart. She'd never heard someone speak about her in such a fashion and never, ever, thought she'd hear it from Stefan Salvatore's lips. She takes his hands from her face into hers, a stubbornness that is Caroline Forbes blazing in her eyes.

Caroline: That's probably the sweetest thing I've ever heard and, with that said, you're an idiot.

Eyebrows dip down knitting together but before he can question, her hands slip from his and grab him by the face pulling him in for a chaste kiss. Afterwards she pulls back to see once plunging eyebrows sprung upwards in shock. Grinning her hands move from his face to take his right into her left and leads him back over to the bed.

Caroline: I'm not going anywhere Salvatore.

It was true. They're stuck like glue.

You know what to do,  
>Stop and review!<br>Keep me motivated on this Long Road Home  
>(lol sorry couldn't resist)<p> 


	6. Man in the Mirror

**Summary:** It has been said that key moments in our lives will forever define us, and lead us to the path that will take us to our eventual destination but you're losing your memory now and your course shift to where you were always meant to be. Steroline.

_.- -" "- -._

(… .(_\.../_)… )

{ _"...=-... } _ _ _ _ {.. .-=..."_}  
>xConcr3t3_Jungl3_5urf3r<br>presents  
>Long Road Home<br>A Vampire Diaries Fan-Fiction  
>by<br>Thatcher McCallan  
>{_.."… … … … … … …""(_}<p>

**Author's Note: **I'd like to thank all of you that took the time to review: ., Lazydreamer99, LaLaALa521, iwantbirthdaycake. You have no idea how much your support means to me and I apologize for my lack of updates. I could go on about my family drama but it doesn't matter. All that does is that I'm back and ready to give you an ingenious fic.

Chapter Six: The Man in the Mirror

Light filtered through the blinds leaving slants of illumination across the spacious bedroom belonging to Stefan Salvatore and a beam landed on the beautiful face of his fellow eternal teen lying in his bed next to him, Caroline Forbes. A particular ray decided to shine right across her face pulling her from her comatose-like slumber. Squinting into the harsh light a moment, she curses herself for not closing the blinds before rolling over and burying her face into her pillow. However it's not the scent of her shampoo or perfume she smells on the pillow. It's polo cologne… his cologne.

In her groggy, I-just-woke-up state of mind it takes her a minute to recall the events that transpired the night before… why she was where she was. Lifting her head from the pillow, she finds the body next to her was in fact Stefan Salvatore and following down, she realizes he has an arm draped around her waist in almost a protective fashion. It's a sight that brings a smile to her lips, a sight that makes the bubbly blonde want to shriek in joy and disbelief.

For a brief second, the thought of waking him flashed in her mind, but the moment those beautiful blue orbs found themselves gazing at the slumbering suitor with exhaustion evident in his features, due to his nightmare plagued mind no doubt, and the fact that he wasn't fidgeting with nightmares, she decided she didn't have the heart to wake him. Instead she quietly slides out from beneath his arm, pulls the sheets to the side, and swings her long slender legs off the edge of the bed and onto the cool hardwood.

Trying to keep her stealth intact to the best of her abilities, Caroline tiptoes across the room and to the door taking a moment to look back at the Salvatore brother she'd always held a flame for but never expected for it to grow to such a triumphant blaze. Actually, she thought it'd keep its light just above a dying ember for the rest of their days… and she'd never been so happy to be proved wrong.

xXx

Damon Salvatore had has his fair share of surprises during the past week. So many, in fact, that he was starting to believe nothing could surprise him anymore. That is, until he walked into his bedroom last night and found a little neon blue post-it note with the words 'I owe you one brotherly moment. –Stefan Salvatore' scribbled neatly on it.

Beautiful pale blue eyes read the note repetitively trying to avoid the feeling of being in 1864 and having his brother back again- the time when Stefan was the baby brother and not the martyr protector or the bloodthirsty ripper. Just when Stefan was Stefan- his pain in the butt little brother and they were the inseparable Salvatore brothers.

He pushes against it, fearful that his little brother would wind up getting his memories and revert to the blackness that is his soul when he's the ripper. Said struggle kept him awake all night until he finally had it. He was going to confront the issue halfcocked like most of his plans. Jean clad legs propel him forward down the hallway and up to Stefan's door but as he went to reach for the handle, it evades his grip. A certain blonde bombshell had already pulled it open on the opposite side, shock filling her expression as she bumped into him.

Damon: "Well, hello Blondie. Fancy meeting you here."

Her eyes flash back to the younger Salvatore brother stirring slightly in his sleep at the sound of his brother's voice. Once he stilled, her attention snapped back to the older Salvatore pressing a finger up to her lips long enough for him to get the hint then she pushed against toned pectoral muscles to get him to back up and out of the room.

Damon: "That's funny… I had you pegged as a stay for breakfast kind of girl."

An open hand shoves the vampire's shoulder with a clearly annoyed feeling swelling in her gut. It was no secret that Caroline and Damon have a strained relationship… mutual hatred sounds about right and only intensified after Stefan left and he and Elena quit searching. He also knows she hates him for falling into bed with Elena so quickly after he left because she told him to his face the last time they spoke before Stefan's return.

Caroline: "Well, I had you pegged as an ass. At least one of us is right."

She goes to pass him and this time it's his turn to stop her. His hand wraps tightly around her arm pulling her back in his direction. Baby blues snap up to the steely ones of Damon and see something flicker in them. Then he swallows hard, questioning how to show his concern without losing his Damon-like demeanor.

Damon: "Just don't go and do anything stupid."

Caroline: "Well as heartwarming as your concern is, I don't need it. I'm a big girl, Damon."

Damon: "Whatever you say Blondie."

xXx

Lazily gorgeous green emerges from beneath lids heavy with sleep almost immediately taking in the messy spray of blonde waves before him. Caroline, he registers with a smile instantly appearing on his features. A gentle hand reaches up to push the blonde locks behind her ear and get a good view at the girl with goddess-like good looks. But to his surprise, another face emerges from beneath the bouncy blonde locks. She looks familiar in that blurry way he cannot quite put his finger on… the kind of way that causes the mind to wonder upon it but may never find why. His hand snaps back as if he'd been burned and he fumbles out of the bed even more surprised to find himself only in his boxers.

Who the hell was this woman?

Where'd Caroline go?

Before he could even begin to find the answers someone grips him by the arm vamp speeding him out of the room of the bed n' breakfast he stood in and out into the woods pressing him hard against the tree, bark boring into his back. If it wasn't for the curls in her hair and the vamp-speed, he might have thought it to be Elena but he knew better. There's no denying that glint of mischief in her eyes that screamed Katherine.

Stefan: "Katherine, what're you—"

Katherine: "Stop talking or you'll ruin it."

She snapped at him in tone pressing her lips up to his with the lust practically tasted on her tongue. Gorgeous green snapped shut then forced itself open in disbelief. What the hell was happening? He goes to push her off him when her nails dig deep into his back and calcium pulls at his lip. Once she breaks the kiss she pulls her top off and he wraps an arm around her waist turning himself off the tree. Then she pushes him down onto the ground and straddles him.

Stefan: "We could get caught."

Katherine: "Isn't that half the fun."

Gorgeous green snaps from behind heavy lids as he jerks into the upright position, heart slamming against his chest and confusion dancing in his eyes. The sheets that covered his over-heated skin, were now damp with sweat. Reaching up and putting a hand over his chest, he imagined that his heart would be racing if he were still alive. Shaking from the vividness of the dream, he pulled himself from the bed stopping to catch his breath. Once again he found himself with more questions than answers.

Climbing to his feet, Stefan padded into his bathroom, the cool ties beneath his feet waking him up a bit more. Immediately, he splashes water on his face then he caught sight of himself in the mirror, looking at the reflection with uncertainty. Did he really even know himself anymore? Who was the man in the mirror looking back at him?

xXx

Want to read more of this fic,

There's a simple little trick,

Yeah, you know what to do,

Review!


End file.
